1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a full zippered garment with an easy access fly front opening that enables elderly patients and others having incontinence problems the ability to change or have easy access to an inner incontinence undergarment without having to remove pants and shoes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In modern society, trouser-like garments are known and go by many different names, such as pants, jeans, and trousers and worn by men and women. In recent years, a special need has developed for individuals such as the elderly and others who have incontinence problems. One approach has been to provide adult diapers—also called undergarments. The undergarment may require the pants to be specially configured in a manner that the waist area is enlarged to accommodate the extra bulk of the undergarment. Some approaches have been suggested wherein the two pants legs are connected together by a single zipper that extends down and about the crotch and opens to allow the legs to separate from one another.
Partially opening of the zipper defines in part an openable fly front. However, the opening is typically limited and the opening is obstructed by a pant section or seam that extends downward from the waistband to the crotch area. The zipper is secured onto this pant section and the opening provided does not allow the user suitable access to the undergarment.
More seriously, the incontinent undergarment wearer may have an accident and need the ability to change the undergarment without having to disassemble or remove their pants, especially in situations when the wearer is not at home.
Some approaches to incontinence control have been suggested by the provision of undergarments with fly fronts. Desirably, providing trousers with a fly front opening that permits access to this undergarment would be desirable.
Prior approaches to garments that are separable into right and left halves for extra convenience or special needs for dressing and undressing in certain circumstances, or for adjusting the fit of the garment are illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,223 to Andrews; U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,209 to St. Ange; U.S. Pat. No. 6,447,716 to Blair; U.S. Pat. No. 6,928,661 to Lewis; U.S. Pat. No. 7,926,122 to Countryman; U.S. Pat. No. 8,091,146 to Anhalt; and Patent publications 2006/0174399 to Nikolayer; and 2011/0167537 to Christoff.
Christoff is of interest and discloses pants with an invisible quick access opening wherein a single zipper extends from the front to provide an opening to the genital area, extends downwardly from a waistband at the front, under the crotch, and upwardly to terminate at the waistband in the rear, substantially separating the pant legs, if desired. Importantly, an inner seam or flap at the front underlies the zipper and extends substantially downwardly from the waistband to the crotch area, impeding access through an opening formed when the zipper opens the front of the pants.
Undesirably, for those with incontinence undergarments, extending the inner seam flap downwardly to the crotch obstructs the opening formed by the zipper. The wearer of such an undergarment would be impeded from reaching into the opening formed by the elongated zipper to attend to the undergarment, either to effect removal thereof, adjust the fitment, or manipulate a fly front undergarment when urination is needed.
There is a need for a zippered garment that provides a completely quick access opening that permits easy access to an inner incontinence undergarment such as for removal thereof. While useful for intended wearers such as women, the Christoff arrangement teaches against frontal access for use with incontinence garments.
The above publications are specifically incorporated herein by reference as regards the conventional approaches and constructions taught therein.
The devices and arrangements disclosed in the above listed publications are identified herein in recognition of the duty of disclosure of related subject matter, which may be relevant under 37 CFR 1.56.